As time progresses, the present broadcasting and communication environments get more complicated. Furthermore, with continuing advances in their abilities, each technology is combined or converged with other technologies and a user is able to consume a plurality of content items in the convergence environment. Accordingly, a service provider configures a service with a plurality of content items and transmits the service in one or more paths over heterogeneous networks and the user can consume a convergence service in a broadcasting and communication convergence environment. For example, while the face of a news anchor is shown between a stock ticker and a news headline on a typical TV news screen, a user can search using a given keyword and view search results, while viewing a TV, in a convergence service.
Further, along with the development of communication technology and the increase of receiver performance, various user devices having a high-definition display the ability to access a plurality of heterogeneous networks at home or during movement by converging broadcasting and communication have been commercialized. However, there exists a need for a new transmission service that flexibly transmits a broadcasting and communication convergence service to a user and a user device in this environment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.